The color of white
by lantiscod
Summary: GSR! Do you know the color? Do you know the color of white? Do you know Sara and Griss's color?... Hope you love this fic!


The color of white

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but I still love them as a family.

**A/N**: Thanks to Jallyn, Michele, QueenKate and StwbrryCSI. Thanks so much for your kindness, suggestions and big help to this fic. The color of white, the color of white… It remains in my mind for a long time; I just have no idea how to smooth my thinking. Now put it here like this. Inspiration from: Group-Pho online.

* * *

Thanks-giving day was always full of surprise to children, to us and to the member of a team.

Everyday was mostly the same as the team of LV crime lab had been overworked so long. But it made some difference today, on this thanks-giving day.

The team came to a point on last shift: everyone has to finish two assignments before shift ended---a branch of flower for the basket on the table of the break room, as there had been no fresh air there for such a long time; and a card for lots-drawing within ten minutes before night shift, as every team-member could make that time.

It was twelve minutes before night shift. Sara was glad there was no one there when she brought in her branch of flower of the break room. She put it among other flowers in the basket and gave herself a gent smile. Her smile was so sweet that it seemed she had fallen in love with that flower. How ridiculous her felling was!

Before this shift, Sara had thought about which kind of flower to bring here for such a long time; and at last she brought in this one. It was more to say she struggling about whether she should brought in this rather than which to bring in. Her mind just recalled this flower when the team attached that requirement. And now she just fallowed her strong institution and left alone all the other unnecessary worries.

"Hi, you're earlier than me!" Sara's mind was interrupted by a voice.

She looked back and saw Sophia came in.

She wanted to smile back but was suddenly surprised by what was in Sophia's hand.

"Don't blame me! It's not mine." Sophia noticed Sara's surprising face. "I know someone would bring white roses to the grave to mourn their dead relatives; but still some would send them to show their love, at least it is still romantic rose though it is white." Sophia explained when waving a branch of white rose in her right hand, "But it's not mine. Griss asked me to bring one for him as his crime scene may cost his time to buy one... And …" then Sophia raised her left hand, "It is mine: Pink Lily! I love it since I was a little girl."

"That's beautiful." Sara tried to change this topic in order to avoid some possible questions.

"Oh! Another white rose?" Sophia noticed another white rose among those flowers when she was placing her pink lily in.

Sara felt wordless. She didn't know how to answer Sophia.

"Griss might think I forget it and bring it himself" Sophia singed lightly, "as I've disappeared for such a long time for another case!" Sophia vindicated for herself and smiled to Sara. Then she took a seat at the table close to these flowers, enjoying her beautiful pink lily.

Sara didn't say a word anymore and she knew Sophia didn't expect her answer; she just answered it when she asked. Sara had to calm her feeling now. She knew it wasn't Griss's normal tendency to bring something bright white here, which would be too dazzling for his vision, not even to say it was rose, something might be too romantic for a bugman! She was totally puzzled. How could it happen like this!

She knew there were other white flowers in that basket, such as Mezereon, Crocus, Common Hyacinth, Tulip and Bluebell. She knew those two white roses won't be so remarkable if she didn't pay so much attention to them. But she couldn't; they were just here and annoyed her. 'Hope no one would notice them.' Sara prayed.

"Hi, guys!" "Hi!" Nick and Warrick came in.

"Hi!" followed Greg. He of course then walked to Sara's direction.

Sara welcomed him with a totally Sara-smile.

"Yesterday I've been walked about twelve card shops, only for helping you to choose twelve color cards." Greg widened his hard work to Sara, "Would you please tell me which one you chose for today at last?"

Sara till kept her smile. And then she picked up a piece of white chocolate from a candy can near her and handed it to Greg.

"You won't stop my question by a little piece of chocolate." Greg accepted, put it into his mouth but didn't stop his words.

Sara still kept her smiling silence.

Greg looked at her, rotated his eyes for a while and suddenly spoke out: "Got it!" and then continued his sweet chewing.

"I can't wait for anymore!" with these words Cath came in.

"Beautiful here!" followed Brass, with his praised for those flowers.

"Hope not late." then was their boss Griss. He first smiled back hi to Nick and Warrick. And then he noticed Greg and Sara; so walked to their direction.

"I've heard someone bought twelve thanksgiving cards for today, I wondered if I have the chance to know who it was, whether I could keep the rest eleven for my next eleven thanksgiving year." Griss spoke as blank curious as he could, when he took a seat near Greg and Sara.

Sara looked at Greg with her mouth open.

Greg winked his eyes with his mouth closed tight.

Before Sara coul blame something, Griss picked up a piece of white chocolate and handed to Greg. Greg got it at once and put it into Sara's mouth quickly.

Every step acted so quickly that when Sara realized what had happened it was too late to close her mouth in time. She chewed that chocolate and explained to Griss: "I deserve it. It tastes good."

The only reaction Griss could give was to smile to the floor.

"You brought one by your self." Sophia walked near and interrupted their smiling.

Griss lost himself in the preceding second and hadn't figured what Sophia was talking about when she finished.

"Flower!" Sophia added and picked up a candy from their candy can.

"Oh!" Griss got what Sophia was pointing to.

"I guessed it was you. Now it's a pair." Sophia smiled and left with left candy.

Griss was blank about what it was again. He thought about it for second and then understood. He glanced at that basket; there were two branches of white roses, remarkable from other white flowers.

He didn't know he had such a good vision but he did.

Gent glitter appeared in his face. He didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes, turned to Sara and Greg and smiled innocently.

Sara got its meaning. She was a littler shocked. She hadn't known he could guess it, but he did. In order to keep calm, she made her fake smile back.

"Cards! Cards! Is everyone's in?" Cath waved a box in the air, which was used to hold the lots-drawn card.

As no one dissented Cath claimed: "Let's start!" Then she rolled the box for several times, picked up a card from it, and handed it to Nick.

Nick rolled it and picked up one and handed Warrick…

The box was handed from one to another like this….

"Anyone could guess who it is from!" Cath unfolded the envelop of her card and showed the front picture to the team, "Castle covered with white snows, like 'Christmas', not thanks-giving! … And … From…"

"From Griss!" Greg interposed with excited voice.

"Right!" Cath grinned, "Geek like! So gent in such ghost day!"

But on hearing of this, Sara got another unbelievable face, she turned to look at Griss…

"You won't guess!" Griss answered before a question.

"Oh---" Brass raised his tone, "Another 'Christmas'! Forests covered with white snows!"

"Oh, someone happened to the same shop?" Greg giggled to himself.

"Really? From who?" Cath asked with curious.

"From…" Brass knitted his bows seriousely.

"What's wrong?" Griss asked.

Brass gave a glance to Griss, folded his card and answered firmly: "Sorry! My secret admirer!"

"Keep your admirer! We don't want to know!" Cath mocked at Brass.

Brass headed up pride and put that card into his inside pocket carefully.

Sara released her breath.

A release of breath could cause a little change of the flow of surrounding air. But the force of human breath is so small that this change was almost untouchable, except you are close enough. But someone had felt it. It was Griss. He felt the little change of air flow form Sara's direction.

Griss turned his head slowly to Sara, "Do you know the change of air flow caused by human breathing force is untouchable in theory?"

"Except you are enough _close_." Greg contributed his wild knowledge unselfishly.

Griss passed that candy can to Greg for thanks.

Greg accepted it and put some chocolates into his own mouth, chewing.

Sara was totally wordless at this moment.

"Drink for thanks-giving day!" Warrick suggested.

Everyone took up a cup of coffee and the whole team cheered their today before dismissed!

* * *

When the shift was over, Sara arranged her stuff for today's case and walked by Griss's office.

"Hey! Good night!" It was her usual way to say something to the guy who was buried by a desk of papers in Griss's office before she left.

Griss looked up form his paper and answered: "Good night!"

Sara smiled back and walked on.

"Sara!" Griss called her name before she walked one step away.

"Yes?" Sara stopped.

"You like the color of white?" Griss asked.

"And you…" Sara didn't complete her words.

Griss didn't give an answer but askes: "Why?"

"If I answer you, you would answer mine?" Sara raised her bows.

Griss nodded.

" 'Cause it's bright for its purity."

" 'Cause it's beautiful for its simple."

They both smiled.

And then Sara left with her totally Sara-unblievable-smile.

And Griss held his face in a deep joy with what Brass told him five minutes ago.

"The color of white, bright for its purity, beautiful for its simple." --- That's what written on their both cards.

* * *

**Sometimes, it does feel a little sad that they always keep themselves out of certain relationship. If they don't say anything, they will stay where they are even if they did catch something between them. So leave this fic where they are.**

**People's conception of color has some to do with their experience of emotion.**

**Again: thank you so much for everyone who has R&R so far!**


End file.
